Life in Crystal
by Samantha-chan and Nina-chan
Summary: What do you do when your friends are in trouble? Best friends Samantha and Nina go to HM AWL world and discover amazing secrets! Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of this. Oh! Except our original characters! You can tell who those are, right? 33 (If you don't play enough to tell, why are you reading? Oh well! 3) But anyways, don't sue us! We love you!

Life in Crystal

New Girl In Town!

By: Samantha-chan and Nina-chan! (We wanted to call ourselves "The Kawaii Samantha-chan and Nina-chan" but that was too long for ! So if you want to call us that, you can! Okay?)

Please R&R!! 3

It was a dark and gloomy day, the kind where you just want to sit in bed and listen to emo music all day. (A/N: Please note!! We're not emo! Okay? So please don't spread rumours!) Sadly, Samantha Excalibur had to go to school, a fact that she was sad about as she sat in her desk when her beautiful, long, half-pink-half-brown hair flowed behind her and sparkled in the artificial classroom light. It would have been better if it were sparkling in the sunlight, but she made up for it with her perfectly clear skin framing shiny rainbow eyes. Samantha's eyes were famous around the school, and everybody thought she wore contacts, but it was natural. She whispered to her best friend in the world, Nina, who sat next to her. "When will the teacher hand back the test?"

"In a little while, I think." I replied, my voice suprised me. For a moment I thought it had sounded actually nice, like bells, but then I remembered it was my voice. My voice was never that pretty. My eyes turned to the teacher, green eyes examining him. He was old, with greying hair. I wondered to myself what his story was, but it wasn't my place to wonder, right? Turning back to Samantha I smiled widely. "How do you think you did? I think I did pretty well!" I chirpped, my voice had lost that ring I had heard before! Maybe it hadn't been there. After all, I was just an average girl! Short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and palemy dad was part Albino so I was really pale! Yep. Nothing special about me! But I was really good at sports and singing! But I couldn't be an idol - I was too clumsy!

(Nina, I thought we were doing this in 3rd person! Remember in creative writing? Oh well.)

"I know you'll do well!" Samantha pushed some of her long hair behind her ear and looked up at the teacher. "I think I will, too. Sadly, nothing I do will be able to impress my grandfather, not even if I get 100 on everything." She waited for the test to come.

"Here's the test." The teacher gave them the test.

(I want to do it like Twilight!)

I got the test. 80! I guess I didn't do as well as I thought I would. "I got an 80... What did you get?" I turned and looked to Samantha, as the teacher handed out more papers. There were a lot of groans in the background - did they all do as bad as I did?

Samantha got tears in her rainbow eyes. She sniffled and showed Nina the test. "I got a 99," the brown-and-pink-haired girl cried. "Grandfather said I had to get a 100."

"Oh no!" Gasping I put my hands to my mouth. I knew how bad that could turn out. Her grandfather was really mean - I had only been over to her house twice, but I knew how bad he was! "What are you going to do, Samantha-chan?"

Samantha began sobbing. "I don't know I guess I will have to hide it from him and hope he doesn't find out." Ever since her parents disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle and the police said they probably died, she lived with her grandfather. He was always yelling at her and threatening her, and one time he grounded her for leaving the cap off the toothpaste. "I'll call you right after school. Hopefully he doesn't find out."

"Okay! Make sure you do!" My parents were super nice! They would probably let her stay! And if they didn't we could always run away. We were capable, and adult like! And we were already 15! We were almost adults now, anyway! "Don't worry, Samantha-chan! It'll all work out!"

"Okay!" Standing up as her pink and brown hair glittered in the lightbulbs' light, Samantha hugged Nina and walked away. "I hope everything is okay!"

"Me too!" I got up, too, just as the bell rang. Samantha always seemed to be good with the bell schedule! Either that, or she hadn't noticed, but that couldn't be it. She was good at pretty much everything. So I left class!

Samantha opened the door to her house at the end of the day. She tried to do it quietly so her grandfather wouldn't notice she was home. But he was right there in the living room. (A/N: Samantha's house looks like my house! The living room is right beside the door where you come in.)

"GIRL!" he said. Samantha's grandfather was an old man. He was ugly and had messy hair because he never brushed it or used shampoo, and bugs lived in it. He also wore clothes in gross colours like puke green and that weird shade of yellow that ugly old houses look like.

Samantha got startled. "Yes, Grandfather?"

Her grandpa threw a picture at her from the wall. It hurt like when you get hit in the face with a volleyball in gym. "I'm disappointed in you."

She started crying. "What did I do? What did I do wrong?"

"Don't give me any of that. The school called today." The rainbow-eyed girl gasped. "They said I should be proud of you for getting a 99 on the test. Schools these days are so slack. I'm not proud of you. You didn't get a 100."

"But--"

"Here's your bag." He threw a bag of stuff at her. It hurt like having a chair thrown at you. "You can't live here anymore. It was wrong of my son to marry a less-than-perfect person. They had a worthless child."

Samantha cried as she walked away with her bag of stuff, a cut that would later leave a scar bleeding from where she got hit with the picture.

I was in my house. I was worried. Nina hadn't called. Pacing around my room I was watching the carpet. There was a lot of pieces of carpet there, but I wasn't busy counting. I was waiting for her to call! She hadn't called, and so I was wondering when. My mom told me to wait but it was hard to wait! So I left my house and I found her. She was crying, and there was a bag with her. "What happened?"

Samantha cried and hugged Nina. "He kicked me out. He didn't like that I didn't get a 100." She looked at her green-eyed friend. "Let's run away. Then we can find someplace to live where tests and marks and Grandfather never matter."

"Okay!" I nodded. Samantha was always right! After all, she was the smartest person I knew. I wished that I could be like her... But I could never be. I was just too average! But maybe running away would help me be better!

"Okay!" Samantha smiled. "I'll wait here while you pack your stuff." She looked at her rainbow ring, which her parents had given her before they died. They said it was a beautiful rainbow like her eyes. She missed them and sometimes wondered if they were still alive. But that was silly. She didn't have any family left except her mean Grandfather.

I nodded and rushed to my house. I didn't bother to say anything to my parents as I packed. They just wouldn't have understood!

(Nina weren't they in your house? reads Oh I guess not! Okay! 3)

Samantha waited for her friend, watching the place where she left. Then she noticed that it was starting to rain. She held the bag over her head so she didn't get wet and looked around for a place where they could find some shelter after Nina got back.

I wrote a note letting my parents that I would be back some other day. Climbing out my window I sprung onto the ground, tripping and crashing into a tree. I hated how clumsy I was! Pulling myself away from the tree I tightened my grip on my bag, hastily making my way back to where Samantha was. "Okay! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Samantha nodded. "It's raining! We have to go find shelter!" She started running down the street with her long hair flying behind her. "Look!" The tall girl pointed. "It's an old abandoned building! We should hide out in there!"

"Okay! We'll stay there for the night!" I agreed. Her ideas were almost always right - no! They were always right! So it would be safe to assume that that would be a good place to stay. Better than in the street! I went in first, just to make sure that she wouldn't run into a spider or anything. "HEY! Look at that statue1" I pointed to it, and then looked back at her. It was glowing and really strange looking! Like a goddess!

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Samantha went in after her and looked at the statue. "I wonder where it came from! Maybe this building used to be a statue store?" She touched it and it glowed even more, making Samantha's multicoloured hair sparkle like never before. "Wow! Nina, you touch it too!"

Well, it didn't seem like that good of an idea. But it was glowing, and Samantha was touching it, so why not me? I put my hand on it and it was really weird feeling - kind of like when you get zapped by static electricity. My eyes widened as it got brighter, and all of a sudden, everything went white!

In a flash of light, everything was gone. Samantha and Nina appeared in a beautiful clearing with trees and flowers all around. It wasn't raining anymore! It was bright and sunny, and everything looked happy! The building was gone, too. Instead, there was a little path leading down to a farm, and even further was a small town filled with people! "Wow!"

"WOW!" I exclaimed, it was so pretty! But, I didn't know where we were! Maybe it was better that way - then we wouldn't get in trouble for running away! Looking to Samantha I smiled widely, rushing down the path ahead of us. Oh this looked like it would be really fun! Or, at least, better than home! But, what would await us here in this happy town...?

"It looks like we're the new girls in town!"

A/N: So that's the first chapter? How do you like it? PLEAAAAASE R&R! We'll give you candy! Love, Samantha-chan and Nina-chan!


End file.
